Existing user authentication methods used for mobile devices are password and information otherwise privy to an owner of a mobile device. After a user gains access through a certain authentication set for the mobile device, the user may perform many types of activities and online transactions, as if the user is the owner of the mobile device. Further, because there are numerous transactions that may be performed via just as many mobile device apps, mobile device usage security is a significant matter.